Meringue
Meringue (メレンゲ Merenge) is one of the main characters in Disgaea 9: Broken Sanity. He had committed a crime against Celestia and was punished by being turned into a fallen angel and exiled. He was being pursued by the leader of the murder ring Sargasso, "Shikigami", and sought safety under another member of the ring, Kirstin Lookingglass. His sentence was a test set by his master, Chrissiah, to prepare him as Celestia's new Black Angel. Appearance Meringue has the physique of a young, lean man with hazel eyes and olive skin. As a fallen angel, his hair is pale peony red with uneven fringes, a mid-length ponytail and the long sides pinned back with white hairpins to resemble hoops. His ears are longer than an average angel's but the tips are rounded. His wings as a fallen angel are small, black and devil like, and he has obtained a white tail similar to a lion's. Meringue wears a dark grey, sleeveless turtleneck robe that is open at his stomach with gold ring patterns on the collar, small white feathers decorating the hems to the waist and a berry red and white pattern on the hems of the bottom. Underneath is a white, long sleeved shirt with the same gold ring pattern on the hems of the sleeves. Around his waist is a velvet, sangria purple sarong that is tied on his right hip and falls over his left thigh. He wears dark grey pants tucked into sangria purple boots with small heels. In the past as a guardian angel, Meringue wore a pure white version of his attire with gold feathers, a light green sarong tied on the left and falls to the right and lavender purple boots. His angel wings were broad and white, and his hair was originally rose pink with even bob-cut fringes. Personality Story Meringue was an angel tasked as a human's guardian angel by Seraph Chrissiah, even though Meringue was inexperienced with humans. The human he was to protect, a young boy, was blind but could hear the angel's voice, and Meringue slowly grew an attachment to him over the next decades. When the boy became of old age, Meringue began using his magic and "accidentally" cutting himself to mix his blood with the human's meals, prolonging his life more than acceptable. Word made it to Celestia about Meringue's deceit to the human, but a Death demon coming for the human's soul made it before the squad that came to return Meringue to Celestia for punishment. The demon scared Meringue, but he did his best to protect his human until being admonished by the reaper for holding his human's life in the living world for too long. The angels arrive and tell Meringue of the charges of selfishly prolonging a human life span and order him to step aside. Meringue still refused to move until his human collapsed from his weakening body. The guardian angel was bounded by the squad as the Death demon sent the human's soul to the afterlife. After returning to Celestia, Meringue was punished by Chrissiah, making him live a thousand years in the Netherworlds as a fallen angel and stripped of his guardian angel title. The now fallen angel was then exiled from Celestia, not allowed to return for a thousand years. Disgaea 9: Broken Sanity In Battle Relationships Chrisiah Being the Seraph in charge of Meringue, the lower angel idolizes Chrissiah and never objects to him. Kirstin Lookingglass Stefani Yunuen Valorie Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea 9: BS Category:Protagonists Category:Angel